


Loss

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another oldie from 2012, written for Somehowunbroken for Fandom Stocking 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).



> Another oldie from 2012, written for Somehowunbroken for Fandom Stocking 2012.

John drifted aimlessly across the apartment to the wide picture windows of the living room. The deep blanket of snow glistened in the silvery moonlight, painting the park across the street with an eerie monochrome light. He shivered as he stood there, too keyed up to sleep, his mind endlessly replaying the disastrous mission to M9K-339. It should have been a walk in the park but had turned into a nightmare when one of the scientists they’d been babysitting accidently activated a piece of Ancient tech which had caused the building to collapse. They’d managed to get the science team safely out but had lost two of the marines who had been crushed evacuating the scientists to safety.

He never dealt well with loss. From his mother – the first loss, through friends, teammates, even Rodney who’d turned into such a good friend and was just a short flight away at Area 51, to the city of Atlantis which he’d come to love as his home and missed with an acute sense of loss the likes of which he’d never experienced before.

He felt warm hands on his chilled skin, pulling him close. Cam was always like a furnace and he leaned in to the warmth, feeling strong arms surround him giving him a sense of security and protection he hadn’t known since he was a small child in his mother’s arms.

“Hey, come to bed you’re turning into a popsicle.” Cam murmured softly, tugging him gently back towards the bedroom.

John followed without hesitation, a small part of him wanting to shut himself away from his lover until he’d managed to get a handle on his feelings, the other part of him wanting to curl up in Cam’s arms and melt into the warmth and comfort the older man so freely gave.

“Stop thinking so hard, I can hear your brain whirring from here.” Cam said gently. “It wasn’t your fault, John, you did everything you could.” He pulled John into bed, distracting him with tender kisses which quickly became more urgent until the only thing John was aware of was the feel of his lover’s body surrounding him completely, inside and out.


End file.
